


Mechanical Hum

by RayWrites



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWrites/pseuds/RayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, you use Bucky's arm as an ice pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Hum

**Author's Note:**

> Short, little thing. Russian translates are at end notes.

“You idiot,” Bucky growled.  
“Yeah yeah, scold me later.” You muttered as you leaned against his metal arm.  
“Как ты мог быть таким глупым?” The Russian just slipped out of his mouth so easily. He was clearly pissed, and he had every right to be.  
You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, you're Natasha Romanoff's best friend, you're all of the Avengers friend, and you're the Winter Soldier's girlfriend. And you're also a fucking idiot. Yes, you have close ties to the Avengers, but in no way did that actually make you an Avenger.  
“В следующий раз я вижу Наташу, я убил ее.” His voice was deeper when he spoke Russian, and even though you didn't really speak any of it, you loved it when he did. You knew he said something about Natasha, and could guess it was a threat of some sort.  
You were not an Avenger, just a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. But still a damn good one, and Natasha thought so too. And really what happened could have happened to anyone really. Your face was bruise and battered. Your nose was broken before Steve snapped it back into place for you. No one came out of that mission unharmed. Hell, Bucky's arm was bleeding right now as he ranted and raved in Russian. His anger was probably because no one told him that you would be going on the mission.  
“Как не могли бы вы рассказать мне, что ты идешь с нами?” He asked, clearly forgetting that you only knew just a few words. But that didn't stop him from speaking the language he knew better than his native tongue. “Я защитил бы вас.”  
You had no idea what he just said, just that he sounded heartbroken. Your [e/c] eyes looked up into his amazing blue ones. “Bucky, I don't understand a single thing you're saying. Just to remind you that you've only just started teaching me Russian a few days ago.” You spoke slowly before closing your eyes again and nuzzling his metal arm. It was better than an ice pack. It was exactly what your face needed at this moment.  
You both heard and felt him sigh deeply. The plane ride home was going to be a long one, and it seemed like Bucky couldn't form his words in English for the time being so it was silent between the two of you. It happened often whenever the former Hydra assassin got pissed off. His mind would just reset itself to being Russian and it sometimes took him hours to remember English. Natasha was the only one that could ever talk to him doing that time, which didn't really help when you guys were having personal, couple problems. Which is why he decided to teach you Russian.  
“Did you ever notice that your arm hums?” You asked him. He understood English during this time, just couldn't manage to get his tongue to speak it.  
“Я никогда не замечал.” He replied, knowing full well you couldn't understand him.  
You sighed softly, deciding to just ask him again at a later time. For now, you wanted to rest up. Your body ached, only your face was getting relief from the cold, humming mechanical arm that belong to your boyfriend. The soft sound was putting you to sleep and you didn't fight it. Hopefully by the time you woke up, Bucky would be able to speak English again.  
The man noticed you falling asleep against him and kissed the top of your head before uttering the only sentence in Russian that you actually knew. “Я люблю тебя.”

**Author's Note:**

> Как ты мог быть таким глупым? – How could you be so stupid?  
> В следующий раз я вижу Наташу, я убил ее. – The next time I see Natasha, I'm killing her.  
> Как не могли бы вы рассказать мне, что ты идешь с нами? – How couldn't you tell me you were coming with us?  
> Я защитил бы вас. – I would have protected you.  
> Я никогда не замечал. – I've never noticed.  
> Я люблю тебя. – I love you.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I'm only just learning Russian and had to use google for some help.


End file.
